So alone
by Ms Thunderchaser IV
Summary: GrellxRonald fluff with William onesided. Seeing Grell and Ronald together disgusts him to no end


**A/N This is my first GrellxRonald fluff with onesided William, hope it turns out well.**

William burned with hate at what he saw. Grell and Ronald holding hands, it disgusted him to no end.

William tried to concentrate on the amount of paperwork in front of him, but he could not help but glance at the bright blonde and the sassy red head a few desks away from him. They were giggling about something and eating freshly baked strawberry _Sutcliff _cupcakes.

Silently, he watched as the two embraced, he turned his face down to ignore it, but something in his chest jerked uncontrollably.

_Focus, got to focus on my work, _he told himself uselessly as he tried to check down a few reports, but his heart took control again as his eyes averted from his paper at them.

Absorbing every second, he took notice of Grell's slender fingers lace themselves with Ronald's ever eager hand.

They then laughed again, their face so bright with joy, a burning blush crept across his face, he did his best to hide it with he paper.

Why, why did it bother him so much that they were like this? Looking closely at Grell, he noticed something that wasn't there before.

As Ronald and Grell talked, there was such warmth in them that he's never seen, the atmosphere was much brighter and tender.

The feeling was beautiful, but to Will it only hurt him to find what he lacked caused him to lose someone important.

He didn't want to watch them, but something kept him from looking the other way, slowly he saw Ronald bend over, his blonde locks shading his eyes as he leaned to Grell.

William's eyes widened, there was something in him yelling for all of it to stop, he felt like he was falling fast into a dark void. Each millisecond that ticked away felt like hours to him, as Ronald's lips met with Grell's craving mouth.

That was when he felt his whole world crashed, he shook with intensity at the impact of the image, the scene seared into his mind as he felt hot tears roll down his face.

Why? Why can't he be like that, to be able to smile so kindly like Ronald, to bring happiness in someone's life?

Each time they hungered for the other was hundred times worth of torture, a dark energy began to secrete through his skin.

Everything that Ronald was, was like a reflection of his own desire of what he could never be, a reminder of his own erroneous ways that could never be fixed no matter how hard he tried.

With all his might, he forced himself to look down again, he could not take anymore of this.

"Grell sempai! Ronald sempai!" a cheery voice broke through the dark emotions that surrounded him.

He recognized that voice. It was Sophie Lockhart, the shinigami child prodigy of the academy.

She entered the room with her young plum coat bouncing as she hopped by. She looked about eleven or twelve, had short dirty cinnamon hair with a red ribbon tied to the side, blue framed glasses, and was 4 foot something. She was only introverted and quiet to everybody else except to Grell and Ronald.

"Let's go already! They made a lunch special today, if we don't hurry we'll miss all the good stuff!" she grabbed both their arms dragging them out with brute force.

"Calm down kid I'm about to fall!" Grell shouted out as he was close to teetering to the side.

"Let's go, hurry!" she pushed them out the door.

"Wait!" William called out to them and stood up, but as he was about to leave Sophie's eyes glared back at him stopping Will dead in his tracks.

Her dark lurid eyes became inflamed in intensive hate, it was a look that sent a shock to his core, he stood frozen watching Sophie's face.

Time seemed to slow down as he saw her lips form words. _Don't come near them Will, you can never be with them._

The words were a hiss in his ears, a rage sparked in him that wanted to engulf his body, his heart started to hurt again.

He heard Grell and Ronald's laughter echo, he saw Sophie walk her way back to the door nonchalantly.

Suddenly, he felt four walls closing in on him, a barrier between the one that he loved.

Grell had somebody new, for that was now their world and he was just the lone observer.

Sophie's words were a reminder that he can never be a part of them and never will be allowed.

For the first time in William's life as a shinigami, he felt so alone.

**A/N: The kid Sophie doesn't really like William, there's more of a story to her but that won't be typed down just yet, I don't know when I will. Please review this and let me know what ya think.**


End file.
